Oh My Jaeger
by madmindzoe
Summary: A jealous Mikasa is a scary notion. ErenXMikasa and a hint of LeviXHanji Warning: OOC main character. Probably a bit of crack. Its just something I came up with as a form of experimentation on pairings and writing styles. Rated T for language


OH MY JAEGER

She was watching him like a hawk. Those beautiful oriental orbs of her were piercing and passing through anything opaque and right onto its target – a young brunette with sparkling emerald eyes who was chattering away in front of a sweet-looking, petite soldier with golden eyes who was chuckling at whatever comment the young brunette was saying. As she continued to focus, she took hold of the cup of coffee in front of her and as she was about to sip, the brunette laughed and the golden-eyed beauty grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close to quiet him down.

The cup shattered in her grasp and hot coffee scalded her hand.

"Whoa! Mikasa! You're hand! What the hell?" the blond young man beside her yelped. "Jean, get me those rags will you?!"

Mikasa Ackerman, top one of the 104th squad of trainees, remained stoic and unmoving. Her eyes remained fixed to the oblivious brunette a few seats away from her.

"Hey, Mikasa, what the fuck is wrong with you!? Hey! Move, damnnit! Your hand is getting burnt, damnnit!" Jean Kirschtein, aspiring squad leader, retorted as he and the blond man, Armin Arlert, did their best to sponge out the burning liquid from the statue-like soldier and save her hand from scalding. Most of the coffee has already been wiped out when Mikasa swatted the two away from her like annoying flies and walked away.

Jean muttered a few obscenities as he watched the door of the mess hall close behind her.

"Hey, Armin, what the fuck is up with Mikasa? Ever since we got our uniforms and got into the gig of being part of the Scouting Legion, she's been acting really weird. Is it her time of the month or something?" Jean asked, cleaning the left-behind mess.

"Uh… honestly, Jean… I don't know what's wrong with her and I really don't know if its her time of the month. I don't exactly make it my business to know." Armin replied, concealing the tiny bit of embarrassment he has over the subject of women's sexuality. Jean shrugged it off and let it slide.

Mikasa kept to herself the entire morning, not confiding with anyone, not even with Armin. She walked off on her own and did tasks alone. It was in the afternoon when she walked to the stables to check on the horses that again, she saw the emerald-eyed brunette.

This time, the golden-haired goddess was there.

Mikasa concealed herself in the shadows. She was too far distanced to hear the conversation but whatever the topic was it rendered the tall brunette to laugh and blush while his hand scratch the back of his head. The goddess was giggling as well.

Ackerman could feel her blood boil. She clenched her fingers together, forming a really hard fist. She was gritting her teeth and her mind was as blank as slate.

"Ah there you are, Ackerman, come along and assist me in brushing the horses." A voice came from behind. In a swift moment, Mikasa launched a balled fist into the intruding short but rather intimidating man behind her.

He didn't even dodge. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized her aim was off. Her punch went a good distance above the short man's head, missing him completely.

"Corporal -"

"Ackerman."

"I'm very -"

"Clean the fucking stables and once you're done, clean the mess hall with a toothbrush. I want this done before dinner is served." Lance Corporal Levi ordered utilizing a no-nonsense-bullshit kind of tone. Mikasa lowered her arm and nodded sheepishly and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks with her scarf.

"Ackerman,"

"Sir?"

"Don't do anything stupid, understood? It's just Jaeger."

Mikasa saluted in response.

"Oh, by the way, work on your punch. It's pathetic." The short man replied as he turned his back and left. Mikasa saluted once again and returned to eyeing her target. Eren Jaeger and the goddess Christa Lenz were gone.

Mikasa could feel her energy draining as she finished scrubbing every inch of the mess hall with the toothbrush assigned to her by the neurotic corporal. Taking the bucket and stretching her back, she walked to the drainage to pour out the filthy water. It was almost getting dark and dinner is about to be served. She figured she got an hour to rest before the meals are served.

Walking back to her bunk, she heard voices down the hall. One was female and the other was male. The male voice made her stop breathing. It was a voice she knew so well that even blinded she knew who it was talking.

It was pretty quiet at that time since most soldiers are either resting in their bunks or outside taking a walk or a ride. The voices echoed quite a bit. She followed the stream of words stealthily.

"Really? Petra-san? You'll do that for me? Wow!" the boy exclaimed. Finally gaining a visual, Mikasa saw it was the golden-eyed girl from this morning that was having a conversation with Eren.

"Of course, I'll do it for you. Besides, it's not that much trouble. We'll do it first thing in the morning tomorrow." The lady named Petra said, smiling.

"Wait a minute. Don't we need permission for this, Petra-san?"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry so much, Eren. It'll be alright. Trust me." She said. Moving closer, Petra cupped Eren's cheek and winked at him.

That did it. She just couldn't hold back. Again, her mind went blank as slate and all she could see was golden-eyed, really cute, elite fighter Petra Ral flirting like a bitch at her man.

 _Don't do anything stupid, understand? It's just Jaeger_. The words of the corporal echoed in her mind as she rushed forward, fists ready and using momentum and surprise to her advantage.

 _Just Jaeger? Just Jaeger!?_ Her mind swirled through the words. The two words kept revolving around her anger-filled and jealousy-infested mind that she didn't even notice Eren's stupefied expression as he tried to get in-between her and Petra.

Mikasa swung her fist. She hit air. Eren hit the wall and Petra hit the floor.

"Mikasa! What the fuck!?" Eren cried. Mikasa swung her legs this time, trying to land a kick on Petra's abdomen. Expertly, the shorter woman rolled away and managed to climb up her feet and raise her arms in defence.

"What's wrong with you, Ackerman?!" the shorter woman asked, her eyes changed from the earlier gleeful ones to a set of threatening ones.

 _Just Jaeger_. Again the words roared through her mind and she swung her fists yet again, attacking relentlessly.

"MY JAEGER! HE'S MY JEAEGER! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY JAEGER!"

Petra got stunned and it got her distracted. Her guard was down. And Mikasa continued her attack.

She hit a face. A nose to be exact. She felt the cartilage break right beneath her knuckles. _I hit her_ , she thought.

"FUCKING TITAN SHIT! OUCH!"

The shriek brought her back to reality. She looked at the blood at her fist and then looked at the sprawled Eren Jaeger on the floor, his hands cupping his broken and bloodied nose.

"Eren! Eren! Holy -" Petra bit her tongue to stop the obscenities from flowing out her lips. The blood wasn't stopping. It was a hard hit.

"I'm alright, Petra-san. I'll heal in a while. But, could you please go get me a napkin or something? Please?" Eren requested, his eyes telling her an unspoken message of 'leave us a moment'. Petra nodded and left.

"Eren -"

"The fuck is that, Mikasa? Want to destroy my fucking face, huh? What the hell has gotten into you?" he shrieked, still holding his nose and still sitting on his ass.

"You're what's wrong me, titan shit! You go around flirting like shit and destroying my fucking concentration. You're my Jeager!" the usually calm and collected lady exploded. Eren was about to retort but ended up biting his own tongue as Mikasa lowered herself to meet his eyes and close the distance between them.

"You are my Jaeger. MY fucking Jaeger! Flirt again and I will let you watch me kill them all." And she sealed her threat with a long, hungry and demanding kiss that the brunette didn't mind sharing with her.

And behind a slightly ajar door…

"Wow… now that's a kiss. Pump it up, Ackerman."

"That was a good punch."

"I believe I won this bet, Levi. Told you it was Eren who's making her panties in a twist."

"Fuck you, four-eyes. I never agreed to that bet."

"Yes, you did! You lost so you got to pay up! Levi!"

"Fine, goddamn it! Shut your whining, shitty glasses. Fine, alright?!"

"I want a baby girl."

"Fine. Its good as yours."

Giggling, the bespectacled woman walked side-by-side the short-statured man back to their common room while all the while talked about how magnificent her plan was to capture the female titan – her baby girl.


End file.
